Fixing Everything
by Elizabeth21Ella
Summary: An AU after Let Me Hear The Balalaikas Ringing Out shouting matched between Jess and Rory. Rory decided it time to make her life right and finally get the man of her dreams. Being edited!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls Charters are Not Mine! Amithyst Lisbeth Gilmore is my own creation. I write just for fun of it.**

"What do you want?" Ami asked.

"I am calling my sister for advice" Rory replied.

"You should of ask for my advice before you stole the yacht, dropped out of Yale, and turn your back on your mom" Ami shout into the Phone.

"Ami" Rory yelled back to at her sister.

"You decided the is was easier to live the life of socialite then to have career in journalism. I can't believe you let egotistical jackass of boyfriend come between you and your mom. I can't understand how you can just give everything you worked so hard for, to become the next EMILY GILMORE" Ami ranted on.

"Ami please let me get a word in!" Rory asked.

"Like you did when Lorelai or I tried to talk to you five months ago." Ami yelled "You either walked away from us or hung up on us when we tried to talk to you. Then on top of everything you invited us to that ridicules 21st Birthday thrown by one Mrs. Emily Gilmore. Your 21st Birthday was suppose to be about going to Atlantic City remember you and Lorelai made a list. Just like Lorelai did for my 21st Birthday in Vegas. Instead Luke and I had to watch as Lorelai cried herself to slept that night. That's not all I got watch, you just stood there as Luke's amazing gift to you got criticized. Jeez Rory, what wrong with you?" Ami continued to rant.

"I don't know anymore Ami. Jess show up with book that he'd written the other day ago, last night we went out to dinner and we got into fight about what I doing with my life right now." Rory yelled back at Ami.

"Rory, I'm sorry but I can't finish this conversation with you right now. I got to go, I'll called when I'm done" Ami said stand outside of Truncheon Books.

"Fine" Rory screamed as she hung up.

Ami look at her phone contemplating when was last time her and Rory didn't get into shout match when talk to each other on the phone or otherwise. Ami realized it was about the same she stopped Rory from sleeping with Dean, that was also the last summer she spent in Star Hallow. Ami sigh as she put her phone away walked up the step to Truncheon Books.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory throw her phone down onto the bed, looking around she wonder how she let a boy and her grandma change her so much. At first with Logan it was just the trill of take a risk but now all they did was party and drink every night. She sat on the bed and looked around her realizing for the first time in months that this wasn't the life she want when she was little girl. Rory pick up her phone again and dialed.

"Hello, May I speak to Richard Gilmore please" Rory asked the reception on the other end.

"One monument please while I transfer you" the reception replied.

"Hello Richard Gilmore speaking" Richard answer the phone.

"Hi Grandpa, I hope I'm not calling at bad time?" Rory asked.

"No Rory, I have some time right now" Richard said.

"I want to let you know that I'm going try to get backing into Yale. I want to thank you for being so support the last few months, I realized I haven't been the best granddaughter lately but I have a direction again. I won't be here when you get home and you'll have deal with Grandma, who will think I let her down but what I have been doing with my life right now isn't me. An old friend came to see me the other night and reminded me that I'm Gilmore and we don't give up. That what I been doing giving up, so I'm going back Yale and fix thing with both my mom and Ami. I want let you know I'm driving to Philadelphia this afternoon to see Ami then I'm planning on going back to Star Hallows to make thing right with mom. I love you Grandpa and I'm going prove the world that Gilmore are survivors." Rory said in on the one breathe.

"I'm so very proud of you Rory and I'll help get back into Yale any way I can." Richard replied filled with pride at his granddaughter speech.

"Thank You" Rory sighed.

"So how long are you plan to stay with Ami?" Richard asked

"Probably only week, she going be start her job in DC soon." Rory replied

"Okay get yourself pack, drive safe, have good time, and don't worry about your grandma I'll take care and I'll send the stuff you don't take with back to your mother." Richard replied

"Thank you, I love you" Rory said with smile.

"I love you too Rory, I hope to see you when get back." Richard said smiling as hung up the phone.

As soon as Rory hung up she pack her clothes, informed the new maid that she won't be there for dinner and got in her car the make the four hour drive to Philadelphia.


	3. Chapter 3

Ami walked into Truncheon Books was greeted by her best friend since seventh grade Chris Watson and his college buddy Matthew Whittaker.

"Hey Ami Girl" Chris said as he gave her a hug and kiss on check.

"Hi Chris Dear, I knew you miss" Ami replied. "Matt it good to see again."

"Same Here Ami" Matt answer.

"So, Where this hot shot Author you've been barging about" Ami asked as pulled the manuscript of The Subsect and a contract out of bag laid both of them on the desk.

"He's upstairs, he just got back." Chris answered.

"I'll get him" Matt said as he ran upstairs.

"So did you like it" Chris asked as put the manuscript of The Subsect away.

"Yuh, It was really good. Do think you I can get two get to copies of It?" Ami asked.

"Sure" Chris said as he walked over to the bookshelves and grabbed two copies then walked back hand them to Ami "Here you are."

"Thanks Chris" Ami said as she put one of the two copies into her bag then she grab a piece paper filled with notes and a pencil out her bag. She started transferring her notes into the margins of the other copy.

"Whatcha doing?" Chris asked.

"Writing some notes in the margins" Ami said as she continued transferring her notes.

"Why you when already have them on a lovely piece of a paper." Chris said waiting for the bazaar answer that Ami was bound to give.

"Cuz, this lovely piece of a paper can get lost very easily"Ami said wave the piece of a paper around "So I'm writing them in the margins, so my notes won' t get lost, plus how do you think I got through English Lit and one day my children will be thank me for writing my thoughts in the margins."Ami ranted on as she wrote in her new book.

"Okay I give" Chris said shaking his head and smile at the insanity of best friend as he watched her finish writing her notes in the margins of her new book.

"Will just get down here Jess" Matt yelled as he came down the stairs.

"Okay, Okay"came Jess voice as he came down the stairs.

Ami look up as Jess and watch the looked of shocked came over Jess face. Ami knew how much her and Rory looked alike the only notable difference was the color of their eye. Ami were brilliant emerald green like her mother's eye while Rory were an amazing sky blue like her mother's eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Jess was shocked by the fact that Chris best friend looked remarkably like the love of his life. As Jess took into this woman he notice that she wore a t-shirt green that said my eyes are 22.8cm higher, which made him smirk, fade blue jean and pair of dock martins. While Jess deal with the shocked of seeing Ami. Ami took a monument to check out Jess, he was one very fine man, she could see why Rory fell for him, she almost got lost in his brown eye that reminded her of coffee and chocolate. Ami took a minute to write on th back cover of her book, _I meet the author of this book for first time today, I now know why your Aunt Rory loves Uncle Jess_, then date it.

"Oh yeah" Chris said realizing silence "Jess, I would like you meet my best friend Ami Gilmore. Ami this the author and co-owner I told about Jess Mariano"

"Any relation to Emily and Richard Gilmore" Jess ask as they shake hands.

"Yes, Richard and My Grandfather are cousin." Amy answer as she slipped the book back into her.

"Huh" Jess replied

"It must be the Danes genes" Ami mutter under her breathe causing both Jess and Chris to raise an eyebrow.

"So, Chris said you're planning on invest in Truncheon Books" Matt said try to steer the conversation back to reason Ami was here.

"Yes, I have came into some of my trust fund money that I need to liquidate before I start my job in DC. My Uncle Andrew has had a contract draw that state that the money invest and any book written by me that you sell, the earning will be put back into your company." Ami explained.

"So what your what saying that you don't want any money in return" Matt said.

"Not exactly Andrew wrote so I do get something for my investment but I any cash earned will be put into your work here instead putting into to my overwhelming bank account that I could live without" Ami said sarcastically.

"Ami, be nice" Chris moan

"Why, He's being an ass again, All I have wanted to do since I was little girl was to become a white house speech write but I had to be born into the two biggest blue-blooded family of jackass in new england and excepted to use this trust funds just like them. Well, I'm sick and tried of god dam expectation of women born in to a these jackass breed family to be unambiguous with the goals and to except that their job is to give birth to the next jackass heir and plan function. Now I have Andrew's full support to give Truncheon Books my full trust fund of $250,000 in return of free publishing for me." Ami ranted.

"Ami you can't do that" Chris shouted.

"Blue-blooded jackass that a good one" Jess said with a smirk.

"Holy Crap" Matt mutter.


	5. Chapter 5

"Chris I know you want to make sure that I'm okay in DC but I really want you guys to have this." Ami said.

"Amithyst Lisbeth Gilmore, I told I didn't want you to do this. You and I both know that your going need some that money for dream career." Chris yelled.

"Don't call me that me that Chris! For your information Mitchell Christopher Watson, I'm big girl now, I have everything covered, and I don't need you watch out for me. I know how handle thing by myself thank you very much." Amy shouted "Your the last person I excepted to be fight with today. I thought you would understand why this is so important to me."

Chris and Ami stared each other as they try to clam down while Matt and Jess looked on in surprised.

"It not my money Chris, it Amanda's" Ami whispered.

"Ami" Chris sighed rub a hand over his face "When you said you want to invested in this project I didn't think you be giving us this much."

"Chris, Please don't make this hard on me" Ami begged "I don't need Amanda's money and I know you guys could use the money well." she continued.

"What if I can't take Amanda's money" Chris replied.

"Chris not here" Ami begged

Chris sighed know that Amanda was a sore issues but he wasn't sure if this was the best use of her money.

"I talk it over with both Mom and Andrew before I made my dissension. It was Mom who suggested that this would be the best way to use the money Amanda left me. Anyway Grandpa paid for College, I still have my two trust from Andrew, I'm fine Chris, really I want to do this for you" Ami plead.

"Ami it's too much" Chris replied.

"Fine whatever Chris, just read over the contract before you decided." Ami said as she pick up her bag. "Oh Jess by the way I liked your book." she added as she walked out door.

"Dude it's $250,000, Why did you do that?" Matt asked. "Who's Amanda anway?"

"Matt just leave it alone" Chris answered " and Amanda was Ami's Biological Mother." he added as he went upstairs.

"Fine I'm going out" Matt said as he grabbed his coat and left.

Jess decided someone should looked over the contract that Ami brought, he pick up and began to read the details surprise that Ami want very little for her investment Truncheon Books. Jess knew he need to talk Chris to understand the mystery that was Ami Gilmore and with that thought Jess headed upstairs to find Chris.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Ami was out the door her phone start to ring. "Thought I said I call you back when I was done" Ami snapped into her phone.

"Jeez Ami, Take Breathe" Rory snapped.

"I'm sorry, I just got into a fight with Chris, it seem lately that I've been fighting with my love ones"Ami said with a sigh.

"It started with Dean" Rory said

"Huh" Ami replied

"Our fight start the night Dean decided to make a booty call" Rory said "I was never mad at you, it was him but"

"I scared him away before you had a chance to deal with him yourself" Ami finished "I'm sorry"

"Ami, I never thank you. I might made a horrible mistake that night if it wasn't for you" Rory said softly.

"I'm sure this isn't what you called me about" Ami replied.

"No, Thought I let you know that I my away for a visit" Rory said.

"It's a start and I've missed you too" Ami replied

"Ditto, I'll see you in two hours and we'll talked about everything that has happen in the last two years." Rory said.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Ami responded.

The both hung up with each other and each got her car.

Rory was excited about spending time with Ami, she was happy to be getting away from Hartford, and now she finally understood why her mother ran away from home.

Ami wasn't sure how was going to help Rory but she was so happy that she was coming to see her. Ami almost ran back Truncheon Books to give Jess a great big kiss because so happy that he help her sister to finally coming home.


	7. Chapter 7

Jess walked upstairs to talk to Chris, unaware of how much his life was about to change over the next few week. When Jess arrived upstair he found Chirs sitting on the couch sippping a beer.

"Sorry about that," Chris said as Jess join him. "Ami was already nervous about this meet, I really shouldn't have started a fight with her."

"Huh" Jess replied

"Ami was nervous about giving us the money and her famliy relations" Chris explain.

"So It's Gilmore money" Jess said put the two together.

"Yeah, It's the money Ami inherits from her mother Amanda's trust fund" Chris responded.

"Amanda dead" Jess asked.

"She overdose when Ami was ten" Chris answered. "She moved in with her Uncle Andrew shortly after that and started to spent her summer in Star Hallow with her godmother and sister."

"Huh" Jess replied

"For what I understand you should know them" Chris said. "I believe your uncle feed them."

"Lorelia and Rory" Jess said.

"Thier also known as the Gilmore Girls" Chris added.

"Huh" Jess replied.

"Ami going kill me" Chris sighed. "I wasn't suppose tell you that"

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Her baby sister" Chris replied.

"Rory"Jess wishper.

"Yeah, It's been a tough year for the Gilmore Girls, only good thing that happen is Luke and Lorelai are finally together." Chirs explain. "Anyway Rory been a touchy subject especailly with the books we'll be publishing."

"The ones mention in the contract?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, Tales from the Hallow and Letter from D.C." Chris answered "By the way I was hoping you would look over Tales From the Hallow for me."

"Sure" Jess replied while pondering what Letter from D.C. was about. "Do want me to look at the other one too?" he asked

"Do you think I have a death wish" Chris replied "Beside she hasn't talk to Rory about publishing their letter yet."

"You know your probably gone get kill for just by giving me that information" Jess responed

Chris look at Jess slapped his forehead and groaned "Oh, Shite!"


End file.
